Fairy Tail: The Scarfs
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Horrible timing too take a job turns into an all out Nalu story! Lucy is lost, and needs her fire-y friend to help her out. On the way, what shall occur! *Aware the name and summary suck. One-shot. I WILL NOT CONTINUE! Well, unless everyone really really really really really really wants me too3


** Hello! Soooooooo sorry i haven't updated anything in forever! My laptop is at the doctors thanks to a stupid virus(see the download button on youtube? dont click it). And I'm aware that it is not winter, and in fact, it's really warm where i live right now. But, i still think winter scenes are one of the most romantic. I had to type this off the top of my head on my mom's main computer behind her back, so SHHHHH! As i said, my laptop is at the Doc's. I don't think this is one of my best works, but none the less, i hope you enjoy! Remember,REVIEW! **

Lucy shuddered as the cold whipped around, tugging at her heavy winter coat and scraping over her earlobes. She squinted as the snowflakes billowed towards her. She hesitated, and then shook herself. She had to keep going. The camp site wasn't far. She forced her legs to move. Lifting her right leg out of the ankle deep snow, and shoving it forward-her black boots crunching against the thin layer of hardened snow. She repeated the process with her left leg, and soon was trudging through the storm.

_Why did we have to come here? This is impossible! _The job had seemed easy enough-reading it off the request board back at the Fairy Tail Guild. Go to the Mountains, find the red sapphire of Leather, and get it back to the client. What the team didn't know when they took it, was that the request was one of the older ones. It had originally been posted in the middle of last summer's heat wave. Now though, it was late January, and the simple fact was that the Mountains had a million blizzards a day. In the summer, there wouldn't have been a problem.

Summers on the Mountains were supposedly always beautiful, warm, and fun. In the winter though?

Ick.

Lucy forced her eyes open to look around. She sighed, her breath catching on the small purple scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth. The warmth came back to brush against her cheeks, and she smiled. The smile faded though as another strong wind picked up, forcing her to stop and shrink back into her scarf. Her hat was nearly ripped off her head, and she pulled it back down over her ears.

When it was over, she slumped. _This is hopeless! Who's idea was it to split up anyways?! I won't be able to find the camp until this storm's over! _She thought. She tried to bury the feeling of panic growing in her chest by pretending it was annoyance.

Lucy crossed her arms. Not an easy feat with her bending room spaced by the three layers of coats she had on. She looked around, and felt her eyebrows move as her lower lip trembled. She couldn't cry here! Even though the panic threatened to spill over her body, if she cried, the tears would freeze on her cheeks. What would that get done?

So, when she heard more crunching, she nearly had a heart attack. "Who's there?" She called, her voice quavering. Who could be on this mountain? Other than her, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Happy, that is. Who would be stupid enough to come here in the midst of a blizzard?

She froze, trying to hear over the loud wind. A crunching, for sure. Someone was right…

"Ah!" She screamed and took off as someone grabbed her coat at the elbow. She bolted randomly, heading straight. Her hat went flying, but she didn't stop to get it. Now, the wind seemed three times worse, and her ears stung with the freezing air. Her scarf bounced as she struggled to run.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called. Lucy was forced to stop as someone grabbed her arms, much more effectively this time, and pulled her backwards. She struggled at first, kicking and thrashing.

"Let me go!"

"Lucy!" The man yelled. He pulled her all the way until she could feel a warm chest, and she relaxed when she recognized the voice. She turned in his arms, to look up at Natsu.

"Natsu." She breathed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Natsu grinned. Of course, since he used fire magic, he wasn't wearing any heavy clothing like Lucy. "Sorry. You seemed lost. You passed the camp awhile back."

"You were following me?"

He nodded. He smiled, then looked worriedly at her. He relased her, and moved his hands so they cupped over her ears. Lucy's cheeks turned from chilled to grilled in a matter of three seconds. She stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. She could feel the warmth from his palms warming her ears once again. Was he trying to warm them up.

He rolled his eyes at her expression. He suddenly shoved her hat over her head. Lucy hadn't realized he had been holding it in his free hand. It was hard to see much of anything in this blizzard. "You don't want to lose that."

Lucy nodded, still blushing. She backed out of his reach. "Can we go back to the camp now? I'm freezing."

"Still?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Didn't he realize that she wasn't a fire mage? She got cold! "Yes!"

Natsu shrugged. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the blizzard. Lucy tried not to focus on the fact they were basically holding hands, but that proved too difficult. She could feel his heat through her gloves.

After a while, Natsu stopped. Lucy, who was staring at their intertwined hands, didn't realize he had stopped and crashed into his back. Natsu didn't flinch, but when she yelped, he squeezed her hand. He turned, and put a finger to his lips.

Lucy swallowed. If Natsu was hearing or smelling something….What was out there?

The two watched as a shadow suddenly loomed before them. A roar pierced the air, and Lucy immediately wished she was home.

The Wyvern loomed over them. It looked angry, and it's breath was coming out of it's nostrils in streams of colored air.

Lucy released Natsu's hand, and backed away, sensing what her partner was about to do.

Natsu clenched his fist, and it was soon swathed in flames. He jumped, reaching at least 25 feet in the air. He punched the monster right over the eye with a battle cry.

Lucy scrambled backwards as Natsu and the Wyvern fought. She had to stay out of the way. She didn't want this encounter to end up like the last time, where she had gotten what she needed(a special herb), but at the cost of being buried in snow, and suffering a cold during the time of the Hanami.

Lucy did her best, but then the Wyvern spotted her from the corner of his eye. He turned, and his tail lashed. She screamed as it smacked her into the gut, sending her flying.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu scream, only to be cut off when the Wyvern took advantage of the distraction, and sent him flying too.

Lucy was flying through the air, and she remembered smacking into some kind of icy surface, sliding a bit, and then darkness.

When she woke, she found that she was warm and toasty. She was resting her head on something comfortable and warm. She tried to move, only to be stopped by a pain in her lower gut, causing her to yelp with pain. It felt like she had gotten a nasty bruise there.

"Lucy." A voice said, laced with worry.

Lucy's head was too foggy to make out who the speaker was, but she knew she was safe with him. She didn't' want to open her eyes, yet. She wanted to stay perfectly still and enjoy the warmth and comforting headrest.

But, curiosity got the best of her. She cracked her eyes open, feeling like they had been glued shut. But she blinked a few times, and soon was staring up at a face with pink, spiky hair outlining it, and tan skin. Warm eyes brightened when he saw she was awake, and a smile creased his face. "Na..tsu?" She mumbled.

Natsu nodded. As her eye adjusted she realized a firelight's glow was showing off every part of his face. "Are you alright? That Wyvern got lucky, that's all."

It all rushed back, and Lucy turned her head with difficulty. She saw a fire sitting not far away from her, and behind that? A wall of icy rocks. Lucy's scarf had fallen off during her desperate attempt to get away from the fight, but she saw it lying near her head. She looked back up at Natsu. "Where…" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, but she couldn't get it to go any higher. "…are we?" She finished weakly.

Natsu scowled at the cave around them. "The Wyvern knocked us into a cave. It collapsed the entrance, and now, we're stuck."

Lucy shivered, only to wince with pain as her gut shook. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was that stupid Wyvern's. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Lucy shook her head, but didn't speak. She faced the fire, enjoying the warmth flickering across her face from it. She realized she was lying on Natsu's lap, but she was too exhausted to even blush. "How are we getting out of this?"

"Well, I was thinking I blast my way out, but I can't leave you. You're gut's really been bruised hard. I don't think I can carry you without a huge amount of pain."

"Happy?"

"Back at the camp."

Lucy groaned. She wondered if their friends would ever find them, in this cave. Even worse, it was just Natsu and her. No one else. The idea of them being alone made her want to curl up in a ball and hide her face.

Natsu sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He pushed his hand into the fire anyways, and the flames immediately pumped upwards, gaining height, and lighting the cave more.

Lucy looked around, an idea forming in her mind. Natsu _could _break through this cave. He could go get help, and Lucy could wait here.

But Lucy didn't want to wait alone. She wanted his warmth, his presence, to ensure that she would be alright. She never wanted to be without him.

The thought made her gasp.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu said, jerking his head down to look at her worriedly at her gasp.

She stared back up at him. His memorizing eyes, the way his hair looked in the firelight. His chiseled jaw, clenched in worry. She reached up, and put her hand on his cheek, never removing her eyes from his. "Go. Get help. I'll be here when you come back."

"Lucy."

"No. Natsu, it'll be okay. I know you'll be fast."

Natsu pursed his lips. "I can't just leave you here."

"But you have too." She moved her hand over to his lips, where she cut off his next argue by putting her index finger over his lips. "Just go. And hurry."

Natsu didn't move for a second, then sighed. He grabbed Lucy's scarf, and folded it neatly. Then, after looking at the thin pile, he took off his own scarf, and folded it the same way. Lucy was surprised to see him put both the scarfs together, and rest them down. He gently lifted her head, careful not to let her muscles move down at her abs, where the bruise was. He slide out of the way, and replaced his spot with the scarfs. He lied her head down softly.

Lucy missed his warmth, but his and her scarf made a comfortable pillow as well. She looked up at him, surprised. "You'd let me use your precious scarf?" Her breath came in a slow breath. She felt herself drifting to sleep. The warmth from the flames, and Natsu's smell wafting from his scarf was so calming…

She blinked slowly, and when her eyes closed, she felt warm lips on her forehead. And that was the last sensation she felt before falling into her dream land.

The next thing she knew, Lucy's midsection was wrapped in gause. She could feel some kind of gel underneath the bandages, cooling her gut. A blanket covered her, and she was in a warm tent. She could hear nothing but the crackle of the firewood. She turned her head, and smiled at the pink headed mage.

He smiled back, and reached out his hand.

She reached out, and brushed fingertips with him before grabbing his palm tightly. He squeezed hers in return, and she knew that she could rest easy.


End file.
